compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Anya Light
Anya Light is a member of The Jensaarai. Description Anya has long curly blond hair, blue eyes, very beautiful, and dresses in whatever fits her mood or mission. She likes the color blue and wears it often, but it's not her only color. Anya Light was born in the city of Theed on the planet Naboo. Her father and mother were both Imperial engineers, secretly working for the Rebel Alliance. Her father trained her, to use a blaster. On her first shot, she nearly fell over! After a while she got the hang of it and had just about perfect control of the weapon at age 12. It was on one of her parent’s mission that she first had to use her skills. The empire boarded the ship, and began shooting the crew members. Her mother was shot, in front of her eyes. Anya, in a fit of terror and fury, grabbed her mother’s blaster and fired it at the imperial solders. After shooting at 2 or 3 solders she was approached from behind and shot with a stun gun in the back and taken into Imperial custody. Hours later she was questioned by a general of the Imperial army. After asking her the same questions over and over, they finally determined that she knew nothing. She demanded that she see her parents. They laughed and told her that both of the ‘rebel scum’ had been killed. Anya was crushed. Anya kept trying to convince her self that they just wanted to make her sad and weak, and that they were both really a couple cells down and both had been told she was dead. But inside she knew that they were both gone. The Empire quickly turned the mourning 13 year old over to the slavers. There were many slave traders, but one out of all of them stood out. He was a dark man with a lightsaber, when initiated, glowed red. He was known only as “The Dark Trader” She hated, and feared him more then anything she had ever hated or feared before. Anya knew she must escape back to Naboo before the Empire sent her out on the slave ship in the morning. Anya remembered the ship like this when her parents had helped repair a similar one. She remembered the docking bay on the far side of the ship, if she could escape and get over there, maybe she could escape! Of course the probability of escaping was 1073 to 1. Not good odds, but still she had to try. That night she dismantled the light from the wall, hoping to hit the guard as he walked by and grab his card key. Of course she had never planned that the ship was rigged to send a message to the armed stormtrooper mechanics, oops. When they got there Anya wasn’t too far gone, and they quickly sounded the alarm. When she heard the sirens going off she broke out into a run. She heard blaster fire starting up, but then stop. This greatly puzzled her until the ‘Dark Trader’ was in front of the fleeing prisoner, his light saber glowing red. Her eyes darting past him hoping for escape, but it was too late. She had failed. The stormtroopers came and sent her off on the next ship leaving that night, to Nal Hutta. She was going to be a slave to the Hutts. Anya was devastated. The Hutt she had begun to work for was…gross. Anya was forced to wear a bikini and dance for the Hutt and his guests all day. The dancing made her tried and the guests made her revolted. She had come a long way since Naboo. Anya slowly began to feel her strength leaving her. Then one night, when she felt all hope was gone, a figure in a dark brown cloak came. He told the Hutt he had come to free the slaves and would pay a great price for them. The great Hutt was not moved by the price. He said that may take five and no more. The Man agreed and the Hutt forced the slaves to line up. The man pointed to one girl after another. Anya held her breath as he came right next to her. Had he pointed to her? She began to take a step forward when the girl beside her gave a low scream of delight and ran forward. Anya lowered her eyes, ashamed that she had gotten her hopes up. “No,” the Hutt yelled. Refusing to sell his favorite slave girl, the man was forced to pick another. He pointed to her. At first she was confused, unsure if he meant her or someone else. He most defiantly had pointed to her when he laid a hand on her shoulder. She walked forward grinning. She was free! The man led her and the others outside to a shiny new space cruiser and took them to the planet Utapau. Three years later she had saved up enough to go back to her home planet of Naboo. Category:Individuals